BFDIA Randomized/Episode 6
After two years... IT'S HERE!!!! Remote: Actually it's been two days.. Shut up... *intro* FAB: Cake at Stake!! Eggy: Hey! You remembered! FAB: Yup! And today, we got no votes! So whoever is getting eliminated is completely random! Naily: Oh, great, I can't wait. FAB: Anyways, the person eliminated is Yellow Face! With 6,327,328,328 votes! YF: WHAT?!? *tlc thrower does thing* FAB: Okay, the person with the most likes is Naily! Naily: Oh, I really can wait! Not really.. *naily spins prize thing* Naily: A peice of wood?! What am I supposed to do with this?? Remote: You could stab it if you get mad. Naily: Oh, yeah. Thanks? *naily starts stabbing wood* Marker: I'll choose the next contest! Match: Wait, didn't you guys, like, die? FAB: I recovered them! Match: Oh. *challenge is to balance beam* Pencil: WHAT? Why are we doing this again? FAB: Because, to celebrate our 6th year anniversary, we're going to do the first challenge ever! Pencil: But the anniversary was 2 months ago! FAB: Oh well, better late than never! *they go on balance beam* FAB: Last person standing wins their team immunity! Naily: This should be.. *gets slapped of by pen* AHH!!!! Remote: *shivering like crazy* Eggy: Are you okay? Remote: GO AWAY! *slaps eggy off* Saw: Hey! Why did- Remote: AHH!!! *falls off* Saw: Great, now I'm the only person! *meanwhile* Pen: Hmm, Marker! I have an idea! Marker: What? Pen: I should use you as a sword! Marker: Are you sure that will work? Pen: Of course it will! Marker: Okay.. *bell slips off* Pen: CHARGE!!! *knocks ruby and ice cube off* Match: OMG! Pencil! Pen is like, knocking off our team members! Pencil: I got this! *knocks marker off* Basketball: Not so fast! *basketball knocks pencil off* Pen: Thanks Basketball! Match: OMG, Book! Firey! Do something!! Firey: I got it! *runs up to basketball and burns on fire* Basketball: AHHHH!!!! *trips off and knocks firey off with him* Pen: I'm going to knock you off Ma- Saw: Boo! Pen: AHH!!!! *jumps off* Saw: Yes! I *trips over rocky* AAAHH!!! FAB: It's down to team Epic and Freesmart, who will win? Match: OMG, what is Rocky doing here? *throws rocky* Blocky: *catches rocky and throws it at match* *hits match and she falls off* Book: Uh oh! Blocky: *throws cake* Book: Uh oh!! *gets hit by cake* Blocky: Yes! Our team won!! FAB: Welp, Blocky's team is safe! But what about Freesmart and Ice? Welp, we'll do another classic challenge! And that is to build a boat! Pencil: We don't need our boat! We got the SUPERVAN!!! Book: But that exploded! Pencil: Oh yeah, good thing I have an ULTRAVAN!!!!! It can even turn into a boat! Firey: Everyone, get in! *they get in and sail across* Naily: HURRY UP!!! Freesmart is already AHEAD!!!!!! Remote: NAILY! BE QUIET!! Naily: NO, YOU!!! Saw: What are they doing? Eggy: Uh, they, they, rr, a-are Saw: Eggy! I'm not going to hurt you. Why would you think I would do that! Eggy: Becuase you're a Saw! Naily is sharp and she hurts me! Saw: Eggy! Don't be so paranoid, I'm not gonna hurt you! Eggy: Really? Okay! Sorry about being scared! Saw: It's okay! Wanna be friends? Eggy: Sure! *gasp* OH NO! Freesmart is halfway there! Build, build, build!! *remote and naily are still arguing* Saw: I can see some wood over there! Eggy: I'll get it! Remote: GRR!!!! GJHAFMHSJKLAFDLN Naily: Uh oh *remote explodes killing naily, remote, and saw* Eggy: Saw, I got the- Oh no!!! You're dead and the boat is destroyed *the van reaches the end* *book carries ruby and cuts the rope* Book: Sorry about that. Ruby: It's okay. FAB: Freesmart WINS!! So vote for Eggy, Remote, Saw, Balloony, and Naily! Voting ends March 26th 2:00 PM (ETC) Voting Vote in the comments who you like/dislike! Aftermath Eggy: Balloony, you were here the whole time!!! Balloony: Yeah, I was like, on snapchat. Eggy: How did you die on the balance beam? Balloony: I just fell off to text some peeps. Eggy: Wow. Category:BFDIA Randomized